


The Force Is Strong in My Family

by explanationintime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Love, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Sibling Bonding, Star Wars AU, a sprinkle of, for may 4th, i think that's it for the tags lolol, kinda sorta, my love for star wars and yoi is undying, so i did this, that's not so cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explanationintime/pseuds/explanationintime
Summary: “The force is strong in my family.  My father has it, I have it, and...my brother has it.”or: a short ficlet based on a scene from star wars episode vi, in which yuuri discovers his true identity.  purely indulgence for me this may 4th.





	The Force Is Strong in My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! This is in honor of Star Wars Day today, I was sitting on the couch after my AP Gov exam and this just popped into my mind and I was like “YES”, so I wrote it. It’s probably a bit tough imagining Toshiya as Vader but just go with it. Also, Mari and Yuuri aren’t twins in this, but their age gap is smaller (1 year age difference). Basically, Hiroko’s first pregnancy passes flawlessly, but the second one (Yuuri) is where Toshiya finds out that Hiroko will die during childbirth and goes batshit crazy. Yuuri’s raised by Minako, a senator and close friend to Hiroko and Mari’s raised by her (unnamed) aunt and uncle. Mari’s Luke and Yuuri’s Leia and Victor is, inevitably, Han Solo. This short little ficlet is based off of That Scene in Return of the Jedi. You know the one.
> 
> Star Wars and YOI are my two favorite things. At first, I was not wild about the idea of a crossover between them because Star Wars can be hella tragic at times but then [Nic](https://twitter.com/nicholasonice) made an AU (this fic is absolutely not based off of the art, his art deviates from SW canon in many aspects and this fic is pretty much along the lines of the canon story. Although if he reads this and approves I’d be delighted to write one based on his art) and I was sold. And then my fried, post-AP exam brain thought this would be a good idea.
> 
> Happy reading everyone, and May the Fo(urth)rce be With You!

Yuuri follows Mari into the dark of the night, out of sight from the Ewok tribe's gathering below.  He keeps his distance, standing more than a few feet away and quietly observes Mari, her back facing him, as she stares out into nothingness.

“Mari, what’s wrong?” Yuuri calls to her as he inches closer.  She just stands there for a few moments, and there’s an uncomfortable silence, but she finally turns around- slowly, cautiously- and sits on the banister of the walkway.

“Do you remember your mother?  Your _real_ mother?” Mari asks as Yuuri follows suit and sits down next to her.  They were both orphaned at a young age, that Yuuri knows, but why would she bring this up now of all times?  Yuuri furrows his brows, tries to gather any memories he may have of his mother, but none come to mind.  Minako had told him, once, that she had died while giving birth to him- after that, she'd said nothing more, nothing less on the topic.  He doesn’t even know her _name_ , so how could he have any clear recollection of her?

“N-No,” Yuuri answers slowly, tripping on his words a bit, “she died when I was very young.  Do you remember anything of your mother?”

“A bit,” Mari admits, ducking her head in a display of shyness that is so uncharacteristic of her, “not enough.”

 _‘Not enough'._ The words echo in Yuuri’s mind.  He’d give anything to see his mother, to have any memory of what she was like.  Asking Minako about her was like talking to a wall; she’d vehemently ignore him until he stopped bugging her about it.   _‘Not enough’._  He couldn't agree more.

“What _do_ you remember of her?” Yuuri questions.  It should make him sad, really, asking Mari to describe the faint memories she has of her mother that he’ll never have of his, but he somehow finds comfort in the request instead.  If he’s resigned to a life with no recollection of her, at least there’s someone who- even if they were orphaned as well- can recall the features of their mother’s face and the sound of her voice, if only slightly.

“Just images, really.  Feelings,” Mari shrugs.  “She was kind, never without a smile on her face, but somehow...sad.”

Something tugs at his heart as Mari looks back up at him.  He stares into her eyes, the same shade of brown as his, shaped a bit differently.  His eyes trail down to her nose- it’s small, rounded in a way that he’s never seen on anyone but himself.  They lower further, fall on her lips and chin and-

“Why did you ask me this?” he snaps, cutting his own thoughts off and looking away.  It comes off more blunt than he intends it to, but Mari doesn’t seem like she cares much; he feels her gaze still appraising his face, the same way that he was appraising hers just seconds earlier.

“Vader’s here.  Now, on this moon,” Mari responds quietly, dragging Yuuri’s attention back to her face.  He doesn’t like the sudden change in topic, but he can see the glint in Mari’s eyes- determination, sprinkled with a bit of fear.  Yuuri shrinks back in on himself a little, but they remain staring into each other’s brown eyes and he feels _something_ , a connection he’s never felt before.  It’s not what he has with Victor- no, this is something else entirely- and he wills himself to talk, to just say _anything_.

“H-How do you know?” he eventually croaks out nervously.  He would give anything to be able to tear his gaze away from Mari, to clear his throat and try to speak again, to inject a hint of courage into his voice.  But he can’t move his eyes, and it doesn’t seem like Mari can, either. 

“I felt his presence,” she says, and her voice is so much stronger than Yuuri’s.  Mari’s incredibly brave at any given moment- such a contrast to Yuuri, who tries to hold it together most of the time but is inevitably overcome by his anxiety at the end of it all.  A voice inside of him asks _how?_  How could that be, when they’re...if they’re…

“He’s come for _me_ , Yuuri.  He can feel when I’m near, and that’s why I have to go.  As long as I’m here, I’m endangering the group and our mission.  I need to face him.”

“Why?” he asks stupidly, as if Mari hadn’t already given him a perfectly good answer, as if Mari isn’t a Jedi, and potentially the only person that can defeat Vader for good.

Mari’s eyes drop down to her lap, then, and she swallows, taking a moment’s pause before speaking.  “He’s my father,” she says hesitantly, but still as strong as ever.  Yuuri’s mouth morphs into a grimace, his face the epitome of disgust.

“Your father?” he spits, and shakes his head a few times because no, that is absolutely impossible.  Mari’s such a headstrong, selfless individual; she always puts her own life on the line for others’ safety, so there’s no way that she could be directly related to someone so awful, so evil.

“There’s more, and it won’t be easy for you to hear but you _must_.”  And she’s speaking rapidly now, as if she’s racing against time.  Maybe she is.  “If I don’t make it back, you’re the only hope for the Alliance.”

“Mari, don’t talk that way,” Yuuri replies, exasperated.  “Y-You have a power that I don’t understand.  A power I could _never_ have!”

“You’re wrong, Yuuri,” she whispers, her voice loaded with some sort of private knowledge.  “You have that power, too.  In time, you’ll learn to use it as I have.”  Mari pauses for a few seconds, grabbing Yuuri’s hands into her own and squeezing lightly.  Yuuri doesn’t bother speaking up, he knows she’s not done just yet.  “The force is strong in my family.  My father has it, I have it, and...my brother has it.”

_Oh._

Yuuri’s eyes widen, mouth parting into a small ‘o’ as he gently tugs his hands out of Mari’s- his _sister’s_ \- grasp.  He blinks a few times as Mari continues on.

“Yes.  It’s you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri doesn't need to take time to let the words sink in before responding.  “I-I know,” he says, because, for some odd reason, he’s not as shocked as he probably should be.  The color of their eyes, their small noses, the way his gut clenches at the prospect of Mari defending the efforts of the Alliance by fighting their father.  It all makes sense.  “I know.  I feel like I’ve always known, somewhere...somewhere inside of me.”

“Then you know why I have to face him-”

“No!” Yuuri shouts, standing up off of the railing.  “Mari, run away.   _Far_ away.  If he can feel your presence, then leave this place.  I wish I could go with you-”

“No, you don’t.  You’ve always been strong.” And _oh_ , isn’t that just hilarious coming from _her_ out of all people.

Yuuri shakes his head.  How is Mari blind to the fact that he’s not cut out for this sort of thing?  They may be siblings, but he doesn’t have even an ounce of the courage, the bravery that she has.  If Mari gets herself killed in this battle with Vader, there is no chance that Yuuri could successfully carry out what she wants him to.

“But _why_ must you confront him?” he asks softly as Mari rises off of the banister and stands in front of him.  He’s taller than her, but her presence is so demanding, so big that it makes him feel as if he's only two feet tall.

“Because there is good in him.  I felt it,” she says as she grabs his hand once again, “he won’t turn me over to the Emperor.  I can _save_ him, Yuuri, I can turn him back to the good side.  I have to try.”  Mari inhales deeply, tugging and squeezing Yuuri’s hands one last time before reluctantly letting them go and walking away.  

Yuuri’s standing on the walkway alone, now, wringing his hands in a nervous gesture before setting them on the opposite railing.  He remains wrapped up in his head for a minute or two, thoughts on the conversation he'd just had swirling in his head, when he hears footsteps approaching from behind him.  He doesn’t turn around- just stares out into nothingness, similar to the way Mari had just before their conversation.

“Hey, what’s going on?” _Victor_.  Yuuri has to resist the urge to completely ignore his presence, and turns to face him just slightly in acknowledgement.

“N-Nothing,” Yuuri stutters, “I just want to be alone for a little while.”

“Nothing?” Victor asks rhetorically, and Yuuri can hear the incredulity in his voice.  “C’mon, you know you can tell me what’s going on,” he says calmly as he perches himself on the same banister Mari and Yuuri were seated on a few moments ago.  Yuuri turns around to face him and Victor grabs his hand, gently running a thumb over his fingers.

Yuuri snatches his hand out of Victor’s hold almost immediately, causing his face to morph into an expression of shock, his eyebrows raised and blue irises shrinking.  “I-I _can’t_ tell you, Victor.”

Victor lets out a hollow chuckle in response and, oh no, Yuuri _knows_ what’s going to come next and winces in anticipation.  “You could tell Mari, though, couldn’t you?”

If only he could understand just how different Yuuri’s love for the two of them is.  Victor’s not one to be insecure about other people’s opinions of him, no, but he _is_ one to get possessive, and evidently Yuuri hasn’t made it clear enough that he’s not into women- especially not women that are his sister- but is _very_ into Victor.

“I-” he starts, but cuts himself off, turning away from Victor to sink his face into his hands, attempting to clear his head.  He hears a rustle behind him, and then the distinct sound of footsteps beginning to trail off in the direction that Victor came from.  Subconsciously, Yuuri removes one hand from his face and reaches out to grab Victor’s arm, preventing him from walking any further.  They stay there like that for a few moments, neither of them moving, both of them basking in the sound of the bugs chirping and their light breathing.

“I’m sorry,” Victor says, finally speaking up.  Yuuri moves his other hand from his face, looking up at him, and he sees that Victor’s cracking a small smile, one corner of his lips upturned.  Yuuri wonders if he can ever be serious for more than two minutes, if he can ever stay mad at Yuuri for an extended period of time.  It doesn’t appear to be the case, and Yuuri wouldn’t be lying if he said that he couldn’t stay mad at Victor for too long, either.  They’re both hopeless, weak for each other, really.

“Hold me,” Yuuri chokes out and rushes into Victor’s arms, wrapping his own around Victor’s waist and settling his head in the crook of Victor’s neck.  Yuuri feels the arms close in on him two seconds later, pulling him close and causing him to sigh- in relief, in contentment, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this! If you liked this fic, please comment, kudos, and share; it'd mean the world to me! If I receive enough positive feedback on my writing, I'll try to post some more. I have like a million WIPs in my Google docs right now that I can never seem to proofread or finish but I really want to put some new material out there if I have enough readers :)


End file.
